


Chocolates

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 5 – Picture of a chocolate box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

“I’m giving up!” Arthur sighed.

“But I thought you wanted to find the perfect gift to show Merlin how much you loved him,” Morgana said.

“Yeah… But…”

“Have you thought about chocolates?”

“He’s allergic to nuts. There are nuts in nearly every chocolates.”

“Flowers?”

“Allergic, too.”

“A dinner at the restaurant?”

“He’s vegan and hates posh places.”

“A watch, perhaps?”

“He’s clumsy and always breaks his watches.”

“I don’t know… A book?”

“He has already a lot of books.”

“Ok… I’m giving up, too! Just go to Merlin’s place and shag him senseless! I’m pretty sure he’d be very happy.”


End file.
